Wintersday Cheer
Overview Summary #Speak with Gwen in the Hall of Monuments. #Speak with Lieutenant Thackeray in the Eye of the North. #Speak with Valgar Tempestcrafter, the Norn metallurgist. #Take the family crest pendant to Lefsi Spiritchaser in Varajar Fells. Don't take Gwen with you. #Protect Lefsi Spiritchaser while he imbues the pendant. #Speak with Lieutenant Thackeray. #Speak with Gwen. #See Lieutenant Thackeray for your reward. Obtained from :Lieutenant Thackeray in Eye of the North (during Wintersday festivals) Requirements :Charr-broiled Plans Reward :*5,000 XP :*500 Gold :*500 Vanguard reputation points :*10 Candy Cane Shards :*5 Mischievous Tonics Dialogue :"While the rest of the soldiers are out here enjoying each other's company, Gwen is secluding herself in the Hall of Monuments. It would mean a lot to me if you could spare a moment to check on her and make sure she's doing alright. No one should be alone at this time of year." ::Accept: "I always have time for a friend in need." ::Reject: "That's just how Gwen is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna party like it's 1099." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Gwen) :"Did you need something, , or have you just come to check up on me? Wintersday is a time to celebrate with family, and seeing everyone else together just... reminds me of all the people I've lost. :Don't misunderstand me, I'm glad the rest of the Vanguard are having a good time. I just don't want to bring them down because I'm not in the mood to celebrate. It's better for everyone if I keep to myself, okay?" Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Lieutenant Thackeray) :"I see. I understand how she feels. We need to make her understand that she's not alone; that the Ebon Vanguard is her family as well. :I have an idea, but it will take some work and a special kind of gift. If you're up to it, take this sketch of Gwen's emblem to Valgar Tempestcrafter. He's a Norn artisan who recently returned to Olafstead. He'll help if you tell him I sent you. We've worked together in the past." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Valgar Tempestcrafter) :"You are a friend of the brave one called Thackeray? That one lived among us for a time. He has a Norn's courage and cunning, even if he has human blood. I am Valgar, shaper of fire-magic and steel. I see Thackery requires one of my magical pendants, and wishes this emblem on it? The metal crafting won't take long. However, to truly fulfill Thackery's request, you must take the pendant into Varajar Fells where the shaman Lefsi Spiritchaser communes with the land of the dead. He will imbue it with the power of the spirits drawn to this symbol. I warn you, human, this task should not be taken lightly." Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Lefsi Spiritchaser) :"There have been whispers in the other world, and an echo of your footsteps. You walk the path of destiny tonight, human. I will perform the ritual of spirit-finding for you, but you will need to protect me while I commune with the dead. The gates to the spirit realm are weak this time of year, so be wary. There is no telling what might come through while I hold open the door." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Lefsi Spiritchaser: "Hear me, Raven!" :Lefsi Spiritchaser: "We beseech you, oh spirit of trickery and cunning." :Lefsi Spiritchaser: "Send us an emissary from the land of the dead." :Lefsi Spiritchaser: "Imbue this pendant with your spirit to protect its bearer." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Lefsi Spiritchaser: "Welcome, spirit, back to the mortal realm. What connection do you have to the sigil on this pendant?" :Sarah: "The design was for my daughter. I embroidered it on her clothes when she was a child. I can feel that she has been much saddened through hardship and loneliness, and I weep for her." :Sarah: "I give a piece of my heart to ensure her happiness and give her strength. Tell her that I have never forgotten her, and that I will always love her." :Lefsi Spiritchaser: "It is done. The spirits have spoken. Return with this pendant, now imbued with the spirit of family." Intermediate Dialogue 7 (Lieutenant Thackeray) :"Welcome back! Yes, this pendant will work perfectly. It holds the feeling of true family within the steel now, a love that cannot be severed even by death. Well done, . I think, though... perhaps you should present this gift to her. It may make her uncomfortable to receive something so exquisite from someone who she hardly knows." Intermediate Dialogue 8 (Gwen) :"What is this? For me?" Intermediate Dialogue 9 :Gwen: "A Wintersday gift...? Wait! This... this is my family's crest." :Gwen: "What gives you the right to do this?" :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Peace, Gwen. There's no reason to be upset." :Gwen: "Of course there is! The symbol on this pendant..." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Represents both your past and your future. Your memories will always be with you, but you don't have to be trapped in them. Life must go on... and so can you." :Gwen: "Why? Why go to so much trouble? I... I didn't ask for this!" :Lieutenant Thackeray: "There was no need to ask, Gwen. Everyone deserves a little happiness, even you." :Gwen: "A little happiness...? But I..." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Wintersday is a time to spend with family. We may all have different blood and different backgrounds, but the Ebon Vanguard is your family. We care about you." :Gwen: "My family? I don't have a... No. You're right. I guess I do. Thanks, Lieutenant Thackeray." :Lieutenant Thackeray: "Please, call me Keiran." Reward Dialogue :"She seems so much happier now. That meant a lot to her, and to me. Thank you for the part you played in all this. Consider me your friend, and know that I will do everything I can for her, and for you if you need me. Please, take this small token of my gratitude." Walkthrough Travel to Olafstead to speak with Valgar, then you can either exit and head east to see Lefsi, or if you have Central Transfer Chamber on your map, it will be quicker to start from there, through Battledepths. After talking to Lefsi, he is attacked by several waves, first of Vaettir, followed by Mindblade Spectres and Smite Crawlers, then Coldfire Nights and Stalking Nights, and finally Tortured Spirits. Eventually, the ghost of Gwen's mother, Sarah will appear and the pendant is charged with the spirit of family. Map back to Eye of the North, show the pendant to Thackeray, before entering the HoM to give it to Gwen. Notes *Lefsi Spiritchaser may be found where Nifling the Chained normally appears. *If you ignore the quest's instructions and take Gwen with you to find Lefsi, he will not appear, although the Underworld creatures will still spawn. *After giving the pendant to Gwen, the quest will update stating you can speak to Lieutenant Thackeray to claim your reward. You must return to the Eye of the North outpost and accept the reward there. *After completing this quest and Snowball Dominance, you can find a tamable Jingle Bear and White Jingle Moa in Gwen's Garden. *Despite Underworld-specific enemies appearing in the quest, there were no reports of Globs of Ectoplasm dropping. The foes will, however, drop collectable drops and weapons exclusive to the Underworld, such as Demonic Relics or Ghostly Staves. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Wintersday quests Category:Gives Vanguard points